


Podfic Cover Art: Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk Into a Coffee Shop)

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary:So sue him, Stiles had a stupid habit of giving out goofy names at coffee joints.**‘Name?’ He stood with his sharpie at the ready.‘Voldemort,’ Stiles answered without missing a beat.





	Podfic Cover Art: Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk Into a Coffee Shop)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk into a Coffee Shop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831990) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 
  * Inspired by [Voldemort and Jean Valjean Walk Into a Coffee Shop [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936824) by [rubidium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium). 




End file.
